For Humans, of Demons, by Vampires
by Phoenix of Starlight
Summary: After betraying the humans, Luka Crosszeria can only turn to Zero Kiryu to give him purpose. Additional background given in fic. Warnings: Zero x Luka. AU. Slight Ooc-ness. Neck-biting.


**For Humans, of Demons, by Vampires**

Background:

_Luka Crosszeria, a demon in the family of Brand Zess, had been living with humans since the demon's age of four, at which he had the appearance of a human the age of sixteen. However, a thousand years later, the human whom he'd fallen in love with, Yuki Giou, was murdered by a fellow human, and he snapped. The one who killed Yuki, as well as anyone associated with him, were all slaughtered when Luka went on a rampage, and he was immediately exiled from contact with humans._

_On the other side was Zero Kiryu. He was a vampire, and he lived a solitary life in a dark home. He a pureblood, but, unlike the others, his lust for blood was overbearingly strong. The love of his life, conveniently named Yuki Cross, had grown to loathe him after he murdered his fellow vampire, Kaname Kuran, whom she shared her affections with exclusively. Zero was lonely in his dark mansion, and vulnerable, for many hunters were searching for him._

_The world the both of they lived in was dark and unforgiving to their kind. Humans, upon finding any demonic being, would kill it without hesitation. Any demon-loving humans were too scared to stand up to the hunters, and those who hunted were the many. Almost every vampire and devil had been run into the underworld where they were safe, but Luka and Zero were both stuck on the surface, bound by their fondness for the human world._

As Luka stood before the mansion, his heart was beating wildly inside

* * *

><p>his chest. The tension was overbearing... the feeling of becoming a servant to a vampire made his skin crawl with disgust. Even as a demon, he longed for human interaction more than anything else.<p>

He longed for Yuki.

But since his mistake a mere week ago, they had rejected him. A traitor was always turned back, after all.

The Zess stepped up to the mansion and, though he was reluctant, knocked on the door. It was loose, and the door creaked open with his sharp knocks, granting him access into the dark home. From inside came a gruff moan of protest, for unwelcome sunlight had flowed into the mansion. Luka watched as a thin silhouette lumbered towards the door, and it stepped into the light, revealing pale skin, and silvery gray hair, but a young face. He was dressed in black pants, and a long, dark cloak that hid most of his body in its cover. In short, he was dressed very similar to Luka.

"You're... my new servant... aren't you?" questioned the drowsy voice.

"... Apparently so," Luka answered. The vampire yawned, showing off his pearly weapons to the Zess, and sending a chill up his spine.

"Then hurry inside, the sun's irritating me...," the silverette said, stepping back as Luka entered. The demon surveyed his environment, taking note of the claw marks in the walls, the torn curtains, and downright untasteful gray color that had soaked into every surface. "So... what was your name, again?" the vampire asked tiredly, heading back to the couch and slumping back on it. He looked at Luka, and repeated the question in a more pressing tone.

"Luka," the demon replied, bowing, "Luka Crosszeria."

"You can call me Zero," said the other. "... Come, sit." Luka walked forth and took the seat on the opposite side of Zero, even though he was hesitant to get in range of the pureblood's fangs. "So what happened?" he asked. "I know you aren't here of your own will."

"I betrayed my human masters," Luka told the vampire.

"Why?" Zero asked, leaning back. "What reason would compell you to disobey your master?"

"They killed Yuki," Luka said. The vampire paused for a moment, confusion in his lilac eyes, before he nodded.

"Not Yuki Cross, I take it," he commented.

"Yuki Giou," Luka replied, "I don't know a Yuki Cross." The vampire's eyes grew narrow, and he sniffed the air, watching Luka closely. He stood, and took a couple steps closer to the demon, his gaze firm. "Is that Brand Zess I smell on you?" he asked.

"Yes," the ravenette said, wondering how even a vampire could tell his clan. "Why do you ask?"

"I don't like your kind," the vampire hissed, "Brand Zess's blood is poisoned."

"No it's not," Luka said. "Well... mine isn't..."'

"Prove it," Zero ordered, folding his arms. "I've tasted your kind. Bitter and foul. The true blood of a sinner."

Luka stood, and asked, "How do you expect me to prove that?"

The silverette placed his hands on Luka's shoulders, and a dark red hue shone in his eyes as he bared his fangs, and came close. The demon shut his eyes tightly as sharp pain seared his neck, then sighed as the pain eased. Zero had merely punctured his neck, then had backed from the wound and waited for the crimson liquid to seep out. "It smells the same," he whispered, before dragging his tongue over Luka's neck. There was a pause, in which Luka felt uncomfortable with the vampire so close, before he felt the warm appendage rasp over the bite marks once more, and Zero backed off, and shook his head as if ridding it of a thought. He took a white cloth from his cloak, and wrapped it around the pierced skin, looking away.

"Make sure I can't continue to smell that; it's too tempting."

"Tempting?" Luka murmured.

"You're a smart one, Luka, you know how we vampires are. I'm suppressing instinct because I need to keep you alive," Zero sighed. "You're right. You're different from the others in Brand Zess. Much different. Just a mere couple drops showed me how pure your feelings are. You almost taste _human_."

Luka held the cloth to his neck as Zero stalked away, and mulled over the vampire's comment. He felt a little odd when he thought of being called a human. Was it a compliment, when coming from a pureblooded life-sucker such as Zero? By the sound of it, humans were what he had referred to as 'pure.'

As the demon continued to ponder the situation, Zero came back, and handed him something with a scent that appealed to the demon. It smelled like home. "Eat," Zero offered, "It's human food, so I figured you would like it."

Luka sat down and glanced at the vampire. "Thank you," he said. Zero took the couch again, and curled up on it.

"Look, we just met," he said, "but regardless, I'm thinking it wouldn't be so bad... working with you."

"Same here," Luka agreed, smiling for the first time since Yuki was alive as he added,

"Master Zero."

-Owari

* * *

><p>Okay, just a tiny little Oneshot for the sake of it! Haha... I shouldn't be working on this. But whatever! I'm glad I wrote it. I like this crossover pairing too! XD<p>

Nekokira:

Gracias por leer! Me encanta esta pareja, también. Me alegro de haber conseguido una buena revisión! :) Muchas gracias, y lo siento si mi español es un poco raro, estoy trabajando en mis conocimientos de idiomas. Sí, tengo la intención de escribir algún día una x Ichiru Luze tráfico, realmente me gusta que el apareamiento y mucho más! Gracias, otra vez!

Please review if you liked!


End file.
